Longing
by freebird22259
Summary: Ino bets Sakura that she cannot get Neji to sleep with her. SakuxNeji Oneshot OOC


**Author's Note: Well, I'm still writing though I said I was going to take a break. Go figure eh? LOL. Here's to all you SakuxNeji fans!**

**Disclaimer: If I got a dollar for every time somebody did something stupid…I'd be fucking rich! (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 1: The Bet**

Sakura and Ino sat facing each other at the bar. They had been drinking sake all night and were a bit tipsy.

"So, what 'bout Neji?" Ino suggested.  
"Ice Cube? Are you serious?"  
"What the matter Sakura? Too afraid you can't get Neji to bed you?"  
"Hell no! I'll do it Ino-pig!"  
"Good. If you can't get him to bed you by the end of tomorrow, you lose the bet and I get your next two paychecks."  
"Deal."

Sakura stood and walked outside, swaying a little. She had one day, after today, to get him to bed her….what the hell was she thinking?! Sakura stumbled and ran into someone who caught her before she fell. She was pulled up against a muscular chest. Sakura looked up into pallid eyes.

"Neji?"  
"Sakura. You drank too much didn't you?"  
"Maybe just a little." Sakura lied. She'd had way too much to drink.  
"I'll help you home."  
"Thanks."

She kept a foot between them, but changed her mind and moved closer so that her hip was brushing his. Neji tried to ignore it, but Sakura could see the lustful look in his eyes. Sakura glanced down and noticed the bulge he was trying to hide. As Neji helped her into her apartment, he closed the door and took her into her bedroom. As he set her on the bed, she looked at him.

"Is there any way I can pay you back?" Sakura asked with a gleam in her eye.  
"Sure. Train with me tomorrow at the old Team 7 training grounds.  
"Okay." Sakura had a plan for that one too. (the author laughs evilly)

Neji walked out her front door and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He leaned against her door and tried to get his erection to go down. He'd wanted Sakura for a long time, but never made a move to show her how he felt.

'If I'd have stayed any longer…was she inviting me to…no…maybe…no…Ack! I'm confused. If she likes me, maybe she'll show me tomorrow.'

Sakura woke early the next morning and quickly healed her hangover. She needed to be thinking straight if her plan was to work. Sakura pulled on one of her red shirts, black shorts, her medic apron, and her mid-calf sandals and disappeared in a haze of Sakura blossoms. She popped up behind Neji at the training grounds and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good morning Neji-kun." Sakura stressed the last word. He had turned toward her with widened eyes.  
"Good morning Sakura."  
"Ready to train?"  
"Yeah."

Sakura and Neji began their training session and by 12 o'clock, they were both hot and sweaty. Neji and Sakura sat under the tree where Kakashi used to read.

"It's so hot, isn't Neji-kun."  
"Hn."

Sakura stood up and unzipped her shirt. Neji practically gapped as she stood their in her chest bindings. Sakura smiled at him.

"Aren't you hot too, Neji-kun? You should take that shirt off."

Wordlessly he stood and stripped off his shirt. Neji sat back down and Sakura walked up to him seductively and straddled his lap. He fingers fluttered over his chest and she smiled.

"You certainly have gotten more muscles Neji-kun."

Sakura leaned forward and her lips brushed his. His eyes widened, but his hand slid into her hair and pulled her closer for a more intimate kiss. Sakura moaned into his mouth, liking the way he was treating her. She licked the bottom of her hip and he opened his lips. Sakura's velvet tongue ran over his and she could feel the huge bulge in his pants. However, before things went any further, a pop was heard behind them and a very surprised Kakashi looked at them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Neji dumped Sakura off his lap, grabbed his shirt and disappeared in a whirl or air. Sakura glared at Kakashi murderously. She got up and put her shirt back on before turned back to Kakashi.

"Damn it Kakashi!"  
"I didn't know you liked Neji. And I certainly didn't expect you to be doing…that in public." he said smirking at her through his mask.  
"Fuck off, Kakashi."

Sakura disappeared and went to find Neji. She found him at Team 10's old training ground, glaring at the water. Sakura walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ne…"  
"Go away."  
"But…"  
"No buts. Get out of my sight."

For some reason, Sakura began to tear.

"Fine. I'll leave, but know this Neji Hyuga. Don't ever expect me to forgive you for what you have done."

Sakura once again disappeared in a flurry of Sakura petals only to end up in her bedroom where she let her tears flow freely.

'Somehow…through all these years…I have fallen for him. I never realized before that I was the only one who treated him when he gets injured. He didn't even let the other nurses touch him. He always asked me to train with him, not one of his other friends. I probably know more about him than his family. I've probably touched him more than his family. How can my heart be so foolish. It's been broken once…Neji just broke it again.'

A soft breeze flowed through her room and she looked at the window. She laughed bitterly.

"What do you know. It's the Human Ice Cube. Come to tell me that you don't want me in your life at all?" Sakura sneered.  
"No, I came to apologize." That shocked Sakura. The great Neji Hyuga didn't say sorry to anyone.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was embarrassed."  
"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" Sakura spat.  
"No! I was embarrassed because I've never done something…like that…before." he finished. Sakura sat up and looked at him.  
"Do you mean to tell me that the Great Neji Hyuga…is a virgin?"  
"…Yes."  
"Oh…my…god." Sakura was giddy now.  
"…"  
"This is perfect! Tell me, what do you feel for me Neji-kun."

Her eyes sparked with delight. What did he feel for her?

'You never let anyone else touch, train, or get to know you. I think you love her.'  
'…I think you're right. She occupies my thoughts 90 of day…I can't get enough of her…and I will have her.'

He walked up to her and looked her in the eye.

"I love you." That was such a shock that Sakura fell backwards off her bed. She peeped up over the other side of the mattress.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You have wedge yourself into my brain and have somehow captured my heart." he smiled at her.  
"Oh Neji-kun! I love you too!"

Sakura flung her self at him, but before she kissed him, she punched him in the arm. It immediately began bruising. He glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?!"  
"For hurting my feelings earlier and not finishing what you started."

She looked at him lustily and quickly healed his arm. He drew her against his chest and kissed her deeply, making Sakura dizzy. As they broke apart, she looked at him.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?"  
"Just because I haven't had sex, doesn't mean I don't know what to do."

He sucked on her collarbone and Sakura gasped from the pleasure of it. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her closer. His free hand unzipped her shirt and pulled at her bindings. Sakura broke the kiss and quickly removed her bindings before pulling his shirt off him. She pressed her chest against his and Neji felt her nipples tighten as she rubbed against him. He laid her back on her bed and began to lay a trail of kisses from her throat to her nipples.

He gingerly sucked and nibbled her nipple, making her arch into his mouth. His free hand wove it's way between her legs to feel a wet spot on her shorts. Her smiled and ran his finger of her clit through the fabric of her shorts. She bucked and moaned under him. It was true that she wasn't a virgin, but she had only had sex once and it was anything like this. This was so much better.

Neji released his hold on her nipple and stood up. He removed his pants and boxers as Sakura watched. Under those cloths, he hid a chiseled chest, muscular thighs, and an apple ass. Neji stepped toward her and pulled at her shorts and underwear. Sakura lifted her hips as he pulled them off and the pulled off her sandals.

Sakura looked at his huge member and wasn't sure that it was going to fit without a struggle. But damn if that was going to stop her! Neji ran his fingers along her body before entering her folds and fingering her clit with his thumb. Sakura bucked under him and felt her growing wetter. When he had thoroughly teased her, bring her close to the edge and then stopping only to do it again, he placed himself at her entrance.

Sakura nodded at him and he gently pushed into her opening. She was tight, so fucking tight. Neji didn't think he could hold on too long. When Sakura moved her hips, she said okay and he slowly pulled back out of her, to the tip, and slammed back into her. Sakura cried out and ran her nails of his back. Neji continued torturing her until he could fully sheath himself inside her. 

Sakura lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust, crying out and panting. Neji wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer and then her felt her walls tighten around his member as her body prepared to orgasm. Neji picked up speed, slamming into her to hard that she moved up about an inch. That sent her over the edge and she cried out. Her walls tightened on his member and he came inside her with a grunt. His arms were shaking as he collapsed to the side of her. Neji pulled her against his chest and kissed the back of her neck.

"Neji…that was wonderful."  
"I probably can't compare to your other lover. I'm still learning things."  
"Still learning." she said breathlessly. "You were better than Sai. He didn't care if I orgasmed, only if he did. He never made my body feel like it was on fire. And I never loved him." she said.

Neji spooned her and they slept. Both contented in their knowledge of having someone to love. 

**Author's Note: Well, that was spicy and sweet. LOL! I hope you guys liked this. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
